It IS tradition
by Toesocks29
Summary: When Seto and Mokuba take a stroll through the snowy park at night, they don't expect to find Tea...they also don't expect a snowball fight, hot coco and a ancient Christmas tradition. One-shot.


First written in 2009

Revision - 2011

0o0o0o

A light snow shower fell upon the shoulders of the Kaiba brothers as they walked through the park. Each year, the city would put decorative lights up in the trees. All of the lights were white, giving the already beautiful landscape a warm and soft glow. Seto and Mokuba had decided to take a late night stroll through the park to gaze at the decorations, Seto was walking at a slow pace...while Mokuba stood perfectly still with his head facing the cloudy sky. His tongue was rolled out as far as it could go, Seto assumed he was trying to catch snowflakes.

"My teacher said that no snowflake is the same" Mokuba said, his tongue now rolled back into his mouth.

"Is it true?"

Seto nodded "Yes, not one is exactly the same. They're like fingerprints..."

Mokuba didn't answer. Instead, he ran over to a huge pile of snow that had been pushed to the the side by a snowplow. He was eagerly climbing to the top, slipping and sliding because of the ice. Seto observed quietly from underneath a nearby tree. Mokuba had made it the top of the pile and was now sliding down, his face a mask of glee. The corners of Seto's mouth turned upwards slightly. When living with Gozaburo, he and Mokuba hadn't be able to play outdoors often. Their step-father believed in harsh academic studying, there had been little to no time to interact with children his own age or being able to make friends. But Seto enjoyed loneliness, he didn't mind spending hours locked away in his office or keeping to himself. When feeling a stressed, he would sit and catch up with Mokuba. He might have a drink or two on some nights or watch a movie, but he preferred solitude. It was all he really knew.

"Hey Seto!" Mokuba hissed frantically "Look!"

Seto hadn't realized that Mokuba had climbed down from the snow pile. He looked down at his brother who was pointing at the ice rink. The black haired boy's mouth was curved into a grin as looked towards the outdoor building. Seto peered through the falling snow, there stood a girl in the center of the rink. She wore an over-sized blue hoodie, jeans, and ice skates. She wasn't facing them, so Seto couldn't tell who she was.

"So? Its just a girl, Mokuba."

Mokuba rolled his eyes "Seto...its Tea! Can't you tell?"

Seto squinted harder. Ah...now he could see her. Tea had turned completely around and was now gliding across the ice. She looked happy, but Seto could see she was wobbling as she tried to keep her balance. Seto sneered, what kind of dancer couldn't keep her own balance?

"So the cheerleader is out skating, big deal" he spat "Let's go."

Seto began walking forward...but he stopped and cringed as Mokuba shouted out towards the brunette.

"HEY TEA! ITS ME, MOKUBA!"

Seto groaned and glared back at Mokuba, who had already began running towards Tea. Seto cursed under his breath and trudged through the snow behind the younger Kaiba. Tea gave a friendly wave and skated over to a nearby bench, where a pair of Ugg boots and a weathered looking canteen laid.

"Hi Mokuba!" she said, clearly out of breath from skating earlier. Little poofs of cold air escaped her mouth each time she exhaled. Seto noticed her lips were not chapped, despite the chilly winter air. Tea glanced at him briefly, and Seto gave her a curt nod. They did not exchange "hellos". They weren't friends, allies, or even enemies really. Just classmates that ignored each other and occasionally exchanged heated words.

"I didn't know you skated." Mokuba said, casting a glance at Tea's skates.

Tea shrugged, "I'm kind of a beginner…obviously" she said, "What are you two doing out here?"

Seto cleared his throat; he was starting to feel the icy bite of the cold and really didn't want to start a conversation with Yuugi's cheerleader.

"We're checking out the parks new Christmas lights" Mokuba piped up.

Seto cleared his throat again, "We really should be heading ou-"

"You want to see the rest of them with us?" his younger brother asked, cutting Seto off.

Tea looked at Seto "If your brother doesn't mind" she said.

Seto looked back at her. It wouldn't KILL him to say yes, and it wasn't like the three nimrods would hear about it. But just to be alone with HER, sent off warning signs in his head. Before all the Egyptian mumbo jumbo, he and Tea had barely talked. They had classes together and had even worked as Science partners in 9th grade, even then the conversations were quick and few worded. They had been civil towards each other, until 11th grade. On Pegasus's castle top, those harsh words she had thrown at him hadn't life his mind. Neither had the ones she had spoken when they had been locked in Noah's digital prison. Tea had a fire in her, and it was like Seto was the ice she just had to melt.

"I don't mind" he muttered.

Her face lit up "Great! Let me just go change into my boots" and she went about taking off her skates.

Once she was out of earshot, Mokuba looked at him with a sly grin.

"She's pretty"

"If that's what you like"

"I think you like her"

"I do not like Tea!"

"You can't deny-

"Shut up Mokuba"

Seto stuffed his hands deeper into his pocket and glared at the iced over pond, Mokuba and his silly ideas. Tea had replaced her skates with boots and walked up towards the two boys. Seto nodded and turned trio walked along the sidewalk, occasionally brushing off snowflakes from their jackets and heads. As much as Tea tried, she couldn't keep the little ice crystals out of her hair. Mokuba darted away and hid behind a nearby snow pile, Seto knew he did it on purpose but did not scold him.

"What are your plans for Christmas?" Tea asked suddenly.

Seto blinked and looked at her "The company usually has a winter ball, more of a work function-"

Tea laughed "No, I meant what are YOU and Mokuba doing for Christmas? Dinner with the servants?"

Seto frowned "Servants? A little medieval don't you think?"

"Did you just crack a joke, the world must be ending" Tea said sarcastically.

Seto cracked a smirk and raised an eyebrow. He had quite the reply ready for her when a snowball came out of nowhere and hit him dead center in the chest. Tea shrieked with laughter and jumped behind a nearby snow pile. Seto brushed off the snow angrily and looked up at Mokuba, who had a snowball in each hand, he threw Seto the trademark Kaiba smirk. Seto narrowed his eyes "_Don't you dare_" he thought to himself.

"Prepare to feel the wrath of FROST BITE!" Mokuba cackled and cascaded the frosty spheres directly at Seto. He ducked, the snowballs just grazed the top of his head, just as he was about to scold his brother...SPLAT! Seto cursed to himself as snow oozed down his neck and clung to the fabric of his scarf. He looked over and saw Tea brushing off her hands with a content grin on her face. Seto narrowed his eyes and scooped together his own snowball, it was poorly made but would still make a decent enough mess.

SPLAT! SPLAT! SPLAT! It was an ambush! Seto dropped his poor excuse of a snowball and darted towards the nearest snow pile. He could hear Mokuba and Tea laughing and quickly started making more balls. The three continued their fight against each other, Mokuba was quick at making snowballs, Tea was good at throwing but Seto knew how to dodge them. Seto had managed to hit Mokuba a few times and Tea only once but he felt proud never less. Once they were all tuckered out, they plopped onto the ground, their cheeks bright red and chests rising up and down.

"I haven't done that in years!" Tea exclaimed. Seto nodded in agreement

"I'm cold" Mokuba said, the snow shower hadn't led up yet.

"I have some hot chocolate in my canteen, you want some?" Tea asked as she tried sitting up.

Mokuba nodded happily and zoomed away toward the sidewalk where the girl had placed her belongings. Seto stood up and took a moment to smirk at the struggling body below him.

"Here" he said and reached out a hand which she accepted. Tea smiled and let herself be hoisted up. Seto was amazed at how light she felt. They both walked over to Mokuba who was now catching snowflakes with his tongue. Tea picked up the canteen from the sidewalk and took a sip; she licked her lips and looked at Seto.

"You want a sip?" she asked.

Seto shook his head and checked his watch, it was ten pm already!

"Mokuba, we have to get going" Seto said. It was a school night and he didn't want his younger sibling slacking off tomorrow because he was so tired. Mokuba, Tea, and Seto started jogging towards the parking lot; Tea's ride would be at the park entrance at ten thirty. It was ten twenty eight now. The pavilion was in view now; Mokuba sped up and dashed right into the back seat of the Kaiba corp. limo. Leaving Seto and Tea gasping for breath under the wooden structure, their breaths came out in small puffs, which turned into steam once they came out to the outside world.

Tea looked at him with a cocked head, "You should go and get Mokuba to bed." she said.

Seto shook his head. No. He was going to wait until her ride arrived, not that he LIKED her or anything…just to make sure she got home safe. He heard her gasp softly and saw her gaze look upwards. Right above the two, was a branch of mistletoe. It was sprinkled with snowflakes, wrapped in a red ribbon but still recognizable.

"Whoa..."

Uh..."

"Well..."

"It IS tradition..."

"True...

Tea shrugged and with a small blush moved a bit closer to him. Seto felt the urge to lean back, he had kissed girls before but this was TEA! His arch rivals' best friend, probably girlfriend! But who would know? Mokuba was probably curled up by the heater in the limo watching cartoons, and he was sure his driver wouldn't give a shit about Seto's love life. Seto studied Tea's face, her cheeks were red because of the cold and her bright blue eyes were closed. Her lips were still not chapped, they actually looked quite inviting. Seto looked around a few times, and then slowly...pressed his lips against hers.

He felt her jump slightly, but neither of the them pulled away. She opened up a bit more to Seto's surprise, slowly he let his tongue glide along her lower lip. He heard her moan and she pulled him closer to her. Seto shuddered and braced himself against the wooden railing, boxing Tea in. But she didn't mind, Tea dropped her skates and canteen and slid her hands behind his neck. Tea's fingers tangled in his brown mop, her hips meshed against his own. He slowly unclenched his hands from the railing to rest them on her hips, his palms just barely grazing her ass. She tasted like peppermint and coco, he now had a deeper appreciation for hot chocolate. He felt a familiar heat coursed through his groin and the thought of taking her back to his home coursed through his brain. He pulled her closer to him just a little bit when-

BEEP! BEEEEEEEP!

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER, MONEYBAGS!"

0o0o0o

Hawt stuff.


End file.
